Hidden Village of Tenebrae
by kiriakoen
Summary: <html><head></head>After Naruto kills Madara, he is fused with Kyubi and is sent to a decaying world! What will he find and how can he help?  Crossover with Naruto, Darkstalkers, Blazblue, and Mazinkaiser SKL! Rated T, but may change to M!</html>
1. Naruto

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SERIES DEPICTED HERE! **

**CREDITS: I OWE THIS STORY TO ****Demonabyss**** AND HIS STORY ****"****AtumComa The City Hidden in the Nexus"****, AND I WILL BE USING SOME OF HIS CHARACTER IDEAS WITH HIS PERMISSION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH,**** Demonabyss****!**

Chapter 1: Events leading to the New World

The Gravity Prison around Mechanical Island… The Black Beast… Arrival of the Darkstalkers… Nobody had expected such events to last several hundred years. The world decaying even more as these events led to each other. Around the remains of the Mechanical Island, A lone structure that would become the beacon of hope to many housed its former inhabitants along with all its technological might within in a powerful graviton freeze. Time had no meaning for now within the Octagon. Hierarchal City 13: Kagutsuchi; was another location that had frozen over from the massive magic released by the Azure and its creator; Hazama, AKA Terumi. Now all over the world, sether no longer existed but only to block the sun for hundreds of years. Now after a decade after Pyron's defeat, the Darkstalkers tribes and remaining humans form a mutual bond in either restoring the land or finding a new world somehow.

-Elemental Lands-

Naruto looked at Madara's corpse as he slowly got up from the crater that he had created with his version of the tailed-beast rasengan. He was too tired to move. The Allied Shinobi Forces were too far away to heal him for now. Naruto lay on his back as he drew something from his pocket. It was a single piece of a crystal that was part of some kind of larger object. He had found it when he saw Madara fall to his death. It had come out from the portal Madara attempted to send himself into. Naruto brought the crystal in front of him glinting in the bright sun. Then chaos occurred. The crystal began to glow with immense power and began to shape shift in his hands. Naruto had no strength to fight back the change and looked on in fear. Then noticed one key change to him. His body was changing and into when he was a genin before he had left with Jiraya. Naruto panicked and attempted to rip the crystal off his hands until he noticed the ground beneath him. There was a hole, or more exactly a portal to another world. However, unlike the Elemental Countries; it looked dead. Naruto looked at it suriously forgetting his previous trouble until he fell right into the portal. Little did he know he would change the history of the Elemental Nations starting from the moment he made the genin rank in the forest from Mizuki.

Naruto felt the ground with his mouth. It didn't taste like soil, but more like blood. He slowly got up and looked at himself. He looked like himself from when he had graduated from the academy. He looked around and found the pack that he was carrying when he fought Madara. It had all his scrolls on ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and some fuinjutsu that he had carried in case of emergencies thanks to the paranoia of Sakura. He did not find any food and sighed. He clutch his tail… TAIL! Naruto quickly glanced at what he was holding. A fox's tail. Naruto slowly touched the top of his head and felt… ears of a fox… Naruto without thinking dove into his mind.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME?" He yelled at the giant fox behind the bars. The fox had become friendly to the point where Naruto would talk to him about his own troubles, but this was just … unusual.

"I think that piece of crystal is the cause. Ah… can you feel it Naruto? I am fading into you… " The Kyubi sounded incredibly weak. Naruto noticed this and asked the question of the moment.

"What do you mean you're fading into me?" Naruto looked sadly at the fox that seemed to be shrinking?

"When that crystal changed you… it fused… my very essence…. Into… you… " The Kyubi rasped out barely as Naruto stood there in shock at what was happening. HE WAS BECOMING THE KYUBI! But to his dismay the fox disappeared and he was thrown back into the outside world once more.

Naruto looked at himself in the nearby puddle of water. He still looked human except for the nine-tails and his fox ears. He was deciding on what to do when he felt immense killing intent and a maniacal laughter. He quickly turned to see a giant red… samurai? In fact, it had TWO faces! One on the head and a far larger one on the chest with two glowing eyes. It spoke with a voice that reminded Naruto of a certain religious madman that couldn't die.

"Ah… a victim that I can finally cut with joy… Your blood will flow upon my armor!" The armored man ran forward with its sword raised until Naruto realized what was happening. Naruto immediately drew a kunai to deflect the blade, but both failed to notice a rather speeding train headed towards them. The armored samurai noticed too late.

CLANG!  
>The sound reverberated as the samurai was hit and flung across the wastelands in a giant arc. Naruto then focused on the slowing train. Obviously the inhabitants of the train MUST have felt a large piece of metal slam into their train. When the first figure exited, Naruto just said 'EH?'. The figure was human on a glance until you took a better look. She looked like a cat and at the same time a human. Immediately she sniffed the air and looked startled at Naruto. They looked at each other until another catwoman peeked out of the door.<p>

"Hey, Felicia! What's the hold… up…" This person had grey and brown fur compared to Felicia's blue white fur.

"Ummmm…. I'm Naruto Uzumaki… Hi?" Naruto hesitantly introduced himself.

"…Are you a fox?" was the first thing that came out of Felicia's mouth as she walked up to the boy.

"…yes?" Naruto answered in a questioning way.

"My name is Felicia and this is the rest of catwoman tribe that I lead." The blue white catwoman finally introduced herself. "But… you smell like a human too…"

Naruto frowned. He smelled like a human and a fox? He cocked his sideways in a questioning way until they felt something across the wasteland. A large tornado was approaching slowly, but it would reach them if they didn't move. Felicia quickly grabbed Naruto and boarded the train as it began to move once more into the wasteland.

-Aboard the Express-

Naruto had explained how he ended up here about a week ago. Although some of the catwomen were wary of him, Felicia and a few others accepted him rather quickly. Lena, the other catwoman that he saw was the friendliest towards Naruto in the fact that she was his age. Naruto first could only think that Jiraya WOULD… no, MUST want to be here. Then he heard their story. About their decaying lands. About their history of darkstalkers and what was wrong. Naruto currently was sitting on top of the bed that was appointed his 'space' which was between Felicia and Lena's beds. He also noticed that he was now more like a fox in a way that he moved, smelled, and heard things that he would usually miss. He looked at the crystal bracelet that he had on. It was THAT crystal that had sent him here. He had no grudge, but also couldn't leave the fact that this could potentially open another door to HIS world. He had done everything. He had forced Kyubi's chakra into it (which resulted in some of the younger catwoman to look at him in fear), he had tried to break it (his hands hurt like **** after the attempt), and shine it in the sun, which was rare at times. No results. The Express had stopped in an abandoned town to cool down the engines and have the catwoman literally rest outside for once. Naruto haven't felt better outside. Sitting in the cramped compartment with beautiful ladies wasn't bad until you took into account that they were part animals and not taking a bath forced him to come outside. He looked at his tails which had merged into one rather giant tail. He was now the Kyubi…no, he was still Naruto with the kyubi's full power. He walked around the ghost town until he saw something that was out of place. He quickly ran on all fours (it was faster and easier to move long distances) to Felicia on what he saw.

A group of catwoman and Naruto peeked over the wall as they spotted a crashed red vehicle of sorts. It didn't have wheels, but was half the size of a train car. Felicia slowly approached it in her cat form so not to startle anyone. Naruto was going to ask later on how to do that trick until he remembered that he had the henge to do that. The glass of the craft opened as a single uniformed body fell out obviously unconscious or dead. When Felicia signaled the others to come out, Naruto sighed in relief as he saw the lady's chest move up and down breathing still. They carried her into a train car and were barely able to move the craft into the cargo portion of the train just in case. Naruto had then attempted to find out who the lady was. She looked around twenty and had short brunette hair. She was as tall as Felicia, but definitely human. Lena walked in and was carrying two trays of food and handed one to Naruto.

"Well, who do you think she is?" Lena asked as she bit into the dried meat.

"I don't know, but she seems to be part of some military based on her uniform… but I'm not sure." Naruto replied as he drank the milk and dipped his bread in it. "I hope she's friendly…"

"Oh, yeah! I found some scrolls in your bag, and wanted to ask you what they were for." Lena asked as she turned toward Naruto.

"…Alright… but I want you to gather as many other catwoman to me. I'm going to explain MY world." Naruto said with his foxy grin. Lena blushed as she got up and left to gather the others.

He should have waited until there was more space. When he had explained on his world, their eyes clearly showed their awe on how pure it was. They had also began to look through the scrolls and found them rather interesting. They began attempts to use the techniques, but failed miserably because of their paw-like hands. While on the rear of the train, Naruto was playing with some of the kittens when the mystery woman woke up. It was definitely a sight worth seeing. The lady had saw Lena enter the room and of course, feinted once more at the sight of the catwoman. When she awoke once more, Felicia made sure she didn't outright panic by hitting her face with water.

Yuuki Tsubasa was shocked at what had happened since the Octagon had gone into forced sleep. When she had explained herself and who she was, they had stopped in another town. She sighed as she sipped her cup of milk. Naruto sat next to her chewing on the dried meat.

"So did you send your message?" He asked as she had earlier sent a message to the 'Octagon' to meet her in this town earlier in the day.

"Yes. They should arrive in about two weeks. If Felicia-san's information is correct, we should be meeting into other darkstalker groups soon." Yuuki replied as she took out binoculars to look at the horizon just to find nothing.

"They're going to initiate talks on what to do." Naruto had agreed that he would help them reach his world to leave this dying planet. "I hope nothing bad happens…"

They noticed Lena running toward them with an air of urgency.

"There's the werewolves' tribe and the undead coming towards here right now! Let's go meet them!" Lena couldn't hide her excitement as the two began to run after her. Yuuki had learned on what types of darkstalkers were there. She stopped herself from feinting once more as she saw the leader of the werewolves and the undead step up. Jon Talbain and Zabel Raptor each led their respective tribes into the town square where the catwoman were waiting.

"So we meet again, Felicia." Jon greeted the cat's leader with respect and was returned with a tackle hug which threw him off balance. All three tribes chuckled as they dispersed leaving Felicia, Jon, Zabel, Yuuki, Lena, and Naruto in the square.

"Do I get a hug?" Zabel opened his arms in a form of a hug until a small undead girl kicked him in the back.

"Uncle Zabel… you're stupid." The girl said as she ran back towards several other younger of the three tribes gathering.

Felicia and Jon raised an eyebrow when they heard 'Uncle Zabel'. The said zombie rock star got back up and cracked his back in place.

"She's my real niece brought back to life by some creepy idiot I killed a long time ago. She's completely hates my music! I mean who does!" Zabel shouted toward the skies as almost everybody who heard the comment raised their hands. The leaders and the two bystanders had sweatdrops as they dragged the crying Zabel to the larger warehouses that was to be the meeting room. Naruto informed the newly arrived of his plan to open a portal (somehow) to his world so that he could help those in trouble here.

"But we would shunned, no?" Jon asked as he pondered on the thought.

"No, not if we construct a village of our own!" Naruto shouted as he explained his great plan. When he is able to open a portal, they would settle in an unclaimed land and settle there. Then they would construct their own hidden village and then begin from there. They would start slow, but surely; he explained that everything would be fine. They would slowly reveal themselves and told them that his world would accept them sooner or later. Zabel grinned at the thought of a new world to rock and Jon at the potential struggle of power. But that would be decided later by the rest of the leaders when they arrive in this town. As well as the Octagon's emissaries that would arrive in two weeks.


	2. Thoughts and Problem in the Decay

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SERIES DEPICTED HERE! **

**CREDITS: I OWE THIS STORY TO ****Demonabyss**** AND HIS STORY ****"****AtumComa The City Hidden in the Nexus"****, AND I WILL BE USING SOME OF HIS CHARACTER IDEAS WITH HIS PERMISSION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH,**** Demonabyss****!**

Chapter 2: Arrival of the Octagon and Trouble with the Red

All of the darkstalker tribes had arrived in a week. Although Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling; the sorceress sisters; Donovan and Anita represented the remaining humans; everyone was excited at the potential to escape this slag of a planet. But without a way to activate the crystal, they discussed their plans on how they should survive. Also in the planning was the case of 'if the portal opened'; in which all leaders initially agreed, but it would have to be a rather large city… That was three days ago. The small town had become a small city. Currently, humans and darkstalkers have settled down semi-permanently and were in a friendly terms. They knew that fighting each other would be, well, absolutely useless. There was an occasional sparring here and there but that was it. But no one expected one hooded figure to come to this town…

-In the meeting warehouse-

The darkstalkers were looking at the new arrival. She had claimed to be a messenger of a ruined city called Kagutsuchi. The magic that had frozen the city was now broken, but there were only half a hundred survivors that needed a place to stay and were told by stray werewolf that there would be a meeting here. Tsubaki Yayoi sighed frustrated as Demitri Maxinoff, the vampire, looked at the woman in front of him. She seemed desperate and definitely didn't look strong enough to hunt them for no reason. However, he knew not to underestimate woman after Hsien-Ko practically buried him in blades of many kinds.

"So where is your group as of now?" Demitri asked as he sipped his wine. Morrigan to his right was studying the girl as she sipped her own wine. Her eyes seemed to be fading, but she could tell that this girl was an experienced fighter and _something_ seemed off about her.

"They are outside this town waiting for me." Tsubaki quickly replied as she focused her failing eyes on the vampire. She knew that these darkstalkers were no pushovers, but doubted that they would be able to hold off a continued assaults of several Nox Nyctores. She had explained the survivors and their powers, but it seemed that only HE could truly force them to accept the survivors of the Azure Detonation that had erased the existence of sether and any remaining Nox Nyctores OUTSIDE of Kagutsuchi. The remaining weapons INSIDE the city had survived. So had many warriors, monsters, and dead people. Those among the dead from the detonation was the Imperator of NOL, Relius Clover, Phantom, and many other enemies that they had fought before the Detonation.

"Then bring them here, so we may meet them." Morrigan said as she poked Demitri in the side before the vampire could say anything. Demitri looked at Morrigan but looked away as she smiled in a way that meant she would hurt him where it counts if he did anything right now.

Tsubaki smiled at the statement and bowed quickly before exiting the warehouse and headed toward where her friends minus one $%#&%$$#^^% ghost with a twisted sense of humor. As she walked towards the exit, she stopped and noticed a red hooded girl walk into the village and she could tell that she wasn't here for peace. Tsubaki ran as fast as she could to the others and inform them about a girl emanating immense amount of killing intent toward a certain building in the town.

Bulleta knew her day couldn't get any better. Her information about a certain feline wasn't wrong either. She was standing in front of the entire council consisting of Morrigan, Demitri, Felicia, Jon, Hsien-Ko, Mei-Ling, Donovan, Zabel, E-Bee, Rikuo, and Anarkaris. With her was Lena, Felicia's daughter and Anita; both tied up and having uzis pointed at them.

"Now, now… We shouldn't charge recklessly or these two ladies will have very beautiful holes in their heads. " She cackled as she saw the fury in every single one of them. Naruto especially was angry. Lena was more of like a sister he never had. When he heard her scream, Naruto rushed to this mess. He couldn't move as with the rest of the council. When he looked at Felicia, she looked downright murderous. Lena, who was only seven, was HER daughter; and cursed herself in not taking security as seriously.

"Girl, you know you cannot leave this place alive." Demitri commented on the girl's situation with killing intent spiking at an all-time high.

"Don't think you can walk out of this alive, Bulleta!" Donovan shouted as he noticed Anita slowly forming tears.

"I won't have to. I'M TAKING ALL OF YOU WITH ME! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bulleta laughed as she threw of her cloak. Everyone but Naruto froze.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he saw her wearing some kind of device on her chest.

"That's a nuclear device. It could easily wipe out this town and nearby towns in one blast." Jon slowly growled out as he eyed the now suicidal girl slowly.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" Bulleta grinned manically.

"I don't think so…" a mysterios male voice came from behind Bulleta.

She turned to see a small… cat? They all stared at the cat until Bulleta broke the silence.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Bulleta said as she pointed a uzi at the cat.

"The name's Jubei. And you're threatening our potential allies." Jubei said as he did an uppercut.

Now, a normal uppercut would stun enemies for a few seconds. But Jubei, the strongest being on the planet, HIS uppercut threw Bulleta into the air. A full hundred feet. Just as she began to descend, a green chain and snake-like anchor latched onto the girl.

"My name would be Hazama. Pleased to be have _made your assistance!_" Hazama shouted as he began to smash Bulleta into various objects aka concrete objects. He threw her toward another taller hooded figure. She had a large cloak and her face was… well, just two red dots and a row of sharp teeth.

"Taokaka won't red hood take hostages-nyasu!" Taokaka yelled as she tackled Bulleta at high speed. The said girl flew in the opposite direction as the council and several darkstalkers noticed two swordsman take stances.

"I am Jin…" " I am Hakumen…" "and your end has come!" The white armored swordsman released a wave of energy as the blue uniformed swordsman shot forth a blade of ice at the flying girl. She then was held by an old looking gentleman and a little girl.

"Valkenhayn at your service" the old gentle introduced himself as he ripped the device off Bulleta's chest.

"Luna, Sena, and Trinity serving a beautiful justice!" the short girl cried as her staff made a CRACK and Bulleta flew once more.

"Noel Vermillion reporting!" A blond girl with a blue beret hat shouted before aiming two guns(?) at Bulleta and shouted "Optic Barrel!" Bulleta felt two invisible forces hit her as she crumpled in front of a grate and was quickly forced into the air by a black mass.

"A-ra-Ku-ne her- to dev-r" The mass said as it forced the girl to go higher.

"Makoto Nanaya here as called!" a squirrel-like girl jumped off a building roof and kicked Bulleta towards a short blond girl.

"Rachel Alucard, now go meet your reaper over there." The girl said as she used her umbrella which shouted 'ORA!' and sent the bitch that every darkstalker hated to a man wearing a red jacket.

"Ragna the Bloodedge here… Now YOU don't deserve to live you waste of space!" he shouted as he drew his blade and it turned into an energy scythe. "BLACK ONSLAUGHT!"

He slashed the girl several times and he turned into something that Naruto would never forget as easily. A black beast appeared from the man's left arm and consumed the girl. The council stared at the survivors of Kagutsuchi and sweatdropped at the overkill that they had just dished out to the psychotic bitch.

-A week later after the epic defeat of Bulleta-

The darkstalker council looked at the pink haired cat in front of them. She had a white coat and red pants from which her two tails were swinging from. Kokonoe hated talking in front of large groups as this. Nor was the scent of the fox helping her. The catwoman race also had well, pissed her off. She was immediately treated as one of them and had attempted to bludgeon Felicia until Jon had stopped her. The darkstalkers ,on the other hand, couldn't believe that _this_ cat was a genius.

Tager had sacrificed himself to protect her and right now, she was going to prove that SHE wasn't a coward who ran from her troubles. Other than that, she wanted to leave this trash of a world.

Naruto listened to the cat lady. She explained that the crystal Naruto had was in fact a piece of the Azure. This Azure had brought Naruto and had tempered him into what he was now. She also commented that with the true Azure currently held by Ragna (scary dude by Naruto) would split the dimensional barrier and allow them to travel in small numbers. But to pinpoint where to go, Naruto would have to use Kyubi's energy and fuse it with the Azure in order to open a correct portal. Kokonoe finished as she leaned on the wall as the council discussed their options.

"Very well, but we should send an advance party to place a beacon in order to focus the portal to one location." Donovan said as he sat on the head of the table. " I will go in order for us to plant it correctly."

"I'll go as well." Demitri said as he stood up. "It would be interesting to see how these 'ninja' fight."

"Lilith will go as well." Morrigan said as she split herself to bring the said girl out. "She can make sure Demitri here doesn't go on a frenzy."

"DO I GET A SAY HERE?" Lilith shouted as Morrigan shook her head. "Even if we are ONE entity, this is just cruel…"

"Naruto, can you draw a map?" Donovan asked Naruto as the boy stood up.

"Already done! This is the map and thanks to Kokonoe-chan's tracking gadget, you will know where you exactly are!" Naruto handed the map to Donovan as Kokonoe blushed at the honorific Naruto placed on her.

Suddenly the door opened and Kokonoe was thrown to the floor as she had been leaning on the door. Yuuki was smiling and Lena was behind her with a look of shock in a good way.

"The Octagon's forces are here!" Yuuki shouted as she ran back outside. The council walked out as Naruto helped the half-beast girl up and gave her a foxy grin before going outside. Kokonoe stood there with flushed cheeks and let out a breath she had been holding since Naruto helped her up.

"What the hell is happening?" Kokonoe whispered to no one as she sat down on the ground.

Unknown to her, Jubei sighed as he walked past hearing Kokonoe's last comment.

'Finally she's found her 'match…''. Jubei thought as he remembered his wife from the past.

Outside, various darkstalkers and humans looked in shock at the ships that were now landing on the ground. The council walked forward to meet the party that had just exited the massive ships.

"Hello, I am Aira, the administrator of the Octagon forces and requesting a formal alliance." The lady in the front introduced herself. She had long black hair that went down to her legs and wore a rather revealing whit toga fashion clothing.

"Welcome." Donovan shook Aira's hand as he looked at the others exiting the other ships. They were all women. They all wore a similar uniform as Yuuki, but the problem was that THEY WERE ALL WOMEN! Except for the two men that just exited the ship. Almost everyone cringed at the pressure they were giving off. Those with animalistic senses could tell that these two had shed blood. So much blood that it made Demitri's or even Rachel's vampire heritage look like mere child's play.

Soon, the portal will open and the new world will have to deal with the newly formed Hidden Village of Tenebrae (Latin for Darkness)


	3. Excaping the Decay

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SERIES DEPICTED HERE! **

**CREDITS: I OWE THIS STORY TO ****Demonabyss**** AND HIS STORY ****"****AtumComa The City Hidden in the Nexus"****, AND I WILL BE USING SOME OF HIS CHARACTER IDEAS WITH HIS PERMISSION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH,**** Demonabyss****!**

Chapter 3: Arrival to the New World

Donovan looked around as he exited the portal. Demitri, Lilith, Flash, Hakumen, and Yuuki followed suit. Looking around, they saw the sun that was to shine on their new home when it was finished. It was beautiful and warm at the same time. Although Demitri's barrier against the sun was powerful, he could tell this sun did not present any ill troubles against him even without the barrier.

"You know, I could get used to this." Flash simply said as she swung her long, brown hair in a arc.

"Let's just do our job quickly…" Donovan said as he walked toward the nearby shore using magic to locate the right location for the beacon on Hakumen's back. "We must cross this sea to the island towards the north. There is the most ideal location."

"How will we cross?" Yuuki asked as she could tell the three darkstalkers could fly and she, Flash, and Hakumen couldn't.

Demitri pointed at a nearby pier where it said "Crossings". Yuuki sighed and walked over to rent a boat. As they were crossing, the poor boatman kept looked at Hikuman constantly. They knew that the armored man was clearly not from around, but didn't ask any questions as he was paid five times the normal fee for this job. Flash saw the three darkstalkers glide across the water and land on the opposite shore and flinch? The quickly landed and went over to the darkstalkers.

"So much death…" Lilith said as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"You musn't be from around here if you say something like that… I'm Tazuna." An old man walked up to them as he drank from a bottle he held. "We can't get a decent break with the goddamn mobsters that rule the Wave country. They even don't want the bridge up to help our little town here."

"Then you are almost stuck here?" Demitri asked as he looked around and spotted the mobsters on a larger ship nearby.

"Yeah… I'm will to bet all of this island to you foreigners can kick Gato out of his business." Tazuna laughed at his own bet.

"We are representatives of a refugee group that want to settle somewhere here…" Hakumen said silently as he gave the beacon to Donovan. "Can you back your bet, Tazuna?"

Tazuna looked at the foreigners and saw that they didn't exude the title 'human' very well and asked in a whisper. "Can you?"

As a demonstration, Demitri flew to the air and destroyed one of Gato's ship with a kick.

"What do you think?" Lilith asked as she revealed her true form as well.

Tazuna dropped his bottle as he didn't know if he just invited the devil or god to the largest island in the wave country.

-Outside Konoha-

Gato was nearly wetting his own pants in fear. One of his ships sinking was one thing, but to have his entire operation and his personal army dying on him was another. He was running as fast his short legs to carry him. He had witnessed a single man in a blue uniform freeze two hundred of his men in an instant before shattering the ice. Then the event of two unnaturally beautiful women wiping an entire harbor out with bat(?) wings on their back and heads. Then the weird girl with swords floating around her that was effectively cutting anyone who got close to her. Was he scared? No. Was he scared shitless? No. Is he scared to the point where he wanted to die? Oh yeah. When he saw the gate to Konoha appear before him, he was practically screaming in joy. The chuunin on guard duty looked at Gato curiously before asking the standard questions.

"What is your business in Konoha?" The Chuunin asked lazily as he took out a paper from under the desk.

" I need to meet with the Sandaime Hokage immediately! I need to hire some ninjas for a S-rank mission!" Gato exclaimed as the Chuunin looked over the paper on Gato. It wouldn't matter that he had highly shady business in the Wave country, but that man looked a lot more arrogant or even cocky. Gato in front of him looked like a man running from a biju almost.

"Go in" The Chunin waved the short man in and the man immediately broke into a run towards the Hokage Tower.

Sarutobi was beyond pissed. Naruto had disappeared without trace and it seemed as if the villagers had chased him out of Konoha. He had yet to be found. Now here was Gato begging for a bodyguard. He had placed an immense amount of money in front of the Hokage, and was practically begging him.

"Why do you need a guard? Don't you have your own?" Sarutobi asked as he looked over a roster of jonins.

"They're all dead! I'm telling you! Monsters killed them all!" Gato screamed as slammed his hands on the desk.

Monsters? The only monsters would be the biju or possibly those with strange bloodlines would be considered monsters, but Gato was claiming others?

" I will assign a single jonin to guard you for your trip back to Wave. Now he will meet you outside of this tower." Sarutobi then ringed up his choice to guard Gato.

Kakashi sighed as he followed the short fat man back to his hotel in the light of the moon. As the night was late not many people were outside. Not only was the mob boss furious at being given only one jonin, but he was paranoid to the point jumping at shadows. He tried staying close to any light source that he could find as if it would shield him from the so called "monsters" that were ravaging Wave at this moment. The silver haired Jonin couldn't take his mind off in a feeling that something was following them at this moment. It was foolish for the hunters since they were in the middle of a ninja village, especially the largest and most powerful of them to be exact. The young copy ninja was irritated at the whole situation, because he couldn't read his favorite novel currently in his right breast pocket. Even so, something just didn't seem to right with the air this night.

High above the white haired ninja and the paranoid mob boss, a silent feminine figure stood in the moonlight. She wore dark blue and purple robes with a yellow trim and long sash tied around her waist. She had short purple hair that covered her pale-blue face that was slightly hidden by the yellow talisman attached on her forehead. The sleeves to her robes were longer than her body and huge. Out of each huge sleeve extended three metal talons. Her blue arms were crossed over her chest as she studied at the scene below her. The woman grinned darkly as she gazed down at her prey.

"Thisis going to be exciting, He was able to hire a bodyguard" she said as she chuckled at the prospect at fighting the first ninja here. The talisman on her forehead glowed for a moment after which she frowned.

"Alright! I know I'm supposed stick to the mission in killing that son of bitch." she muttered as the talisman glowed once more. "Now I can't curse anymore? Come on!" She jumped down toward her prey.

Gato scanned the area as much as possible. The damned Hokage may not have believed his stories, but he had seen what happened to a couple of his men after meeting up with those _things_. It was more than enough to make even a seasoned criminal like him to throw up without second thought. Even with the Jonin behind him, there wasn't any comfort. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when the said ninja grabbed him and jumped away from where he had been standing moments ago.

"What's your proble-" Gato started, but followed the ninja's gaze to the spot he had been.

He saw a rather massive spiked ball in a small crater in the exact spot he had been in a moment ago. Gato began to stutter as he watched the woman in strange robes with huge sleeves appear. The same woman that had wiped out his bodyguards just out of Konoha.

Unlike the mob boss, who was panicking like a chicken in the slaughterhouse, Kakashi was already studying the attacker who stood on top of a water tower above them. Immediately, he sensed strange chakra emanating from her. It wasn't demonic chakra like the Kyuubi's, but it was definitely not human chakra. Her chakra seemed to flow in an unusual way then a normal person. And the fact that she had an abnormal amount of the chakra then any person her age should possess in her apparent age anyway. Despite the fact that she looked like she was in her late twenties; her stance and the way she held herself spoke of tremendous experience. The movements that she slightly made were odd. It seemed as though she had an innate fixation on hopping, as she kept going from one foot to the other on top of the tower. Whoever or whatever she was, it was after Kakashi's client and he had no choice to protect him. The people present on the streets slowly backed away, as they felt the killing intent from the woman on top of the tower. Kakashi stood his ground as the woman jumped down with ease and grace on to the street.

"Nice entrance. It seems Gato's image of monsters wasn't exactly exaggerated." the Jonin said reaching for a kunai in his pouch.

"I told you! It's her! She's the one sent here to kill me!" he yelled, running at the sight of the woman.

The woman simply laughed aloud.

"Monster? I am not a monster! I'm a Kuang-shi, more commonly known as a Chinese vampire, an UNDEAD creature, not a monster. Of course some might consider me a type of monster, but that isn't an excuse! And I am a darkstalker. Now, if the white haired ninja would kindly step aside, I have a job to finish." Hsien-Ko said with a slight grin on her mouth.

The darkstalker dashed forward with incredible speed, her arms merging seamlessly into the massive sleeves of her costume, taking control of them for an attack. Kakashi used the split second she had moved and pushed Gato out of the way in order to block the strike with the pair of kunai he had grabbed from his pouch. He was knocked back just by the force of the charge. This woman, or darkstalker as she had named herself, was far stronger then she looked. Using her massive claws that emerged she quickly knocked the copy ninja out of her way and immediately jumped towards Gato as he was running rather quickly down the street. In a flash, she threw three giant spiked balls (WHA? Kakashi) right at the mob boss. But befor any of them could hit him, a flash of green and orange carried him out of the way of the weapons. Hsien-Ko looked up to see a man in green spandex with orange arm and leg bands and a bowl-like haircut.

'… I thought I had seen everything, but I guess there's always a first for some things…' she sweatdropped at the man.

The green man smiled, his teeth sparkling brightly in the dark.

"Well Kakashi, my eternal rival! It seems that you need the great power of youth this youthful evening," he grinned while holding the pale Gato under his arm.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he lifted up his hitai-ite to reveal his Sharingan eye. Almost immediately his suspicions were rightabout her chakra not being normal. Normal human chakra was a blue, a biju like the Kyuubi's was burning red, but her chakra was a vibrant purple and it flowed throughout her body most of it concentrated in her massive sleeves. The said woman dashed towards Maito Gai, intending to carry out her mission no matter what.

Reacting quickly, Kakashi made the necessary hand seals and yelled "_Gokakyu no Jutsu" _as he released a massive fireball attack towards the running woman. She quickly reacted as her claws sliding into the sleeves and being quickly replaced with a large metal gong with white markings. Just as the fireball was about to impact her, one of her blue arms came out of the other sleeve with a strange club and rang the gong. Kakashi noticed the waves of chakra that the gong had emitted along with the massive sound that seemed to crack the very ground. Once the fireball met the chakra waves of sound, it changed course in the opposite direction. Kakashi instinctively dodged to the side, letting the hotel behind him take the hit and began a fire.

'The Hokage is not going to be happy about the fire I sent and came back' he sweatdropped as he dashed to help Gai and keep Gato from getting killed.

Hsien-Ko kept jumping after the green spandex that had her target, ignoring the fire. It was a good distraction, albeit a expensive one for Konoha . Gato was the last mobster from Wave that needed to be eliminated. Once he was killed, the major construction could begin with the spirit bees. The undead sorceress jumped after the green spandex, barely able to target him with the various throwing weapons from her sleeves with near pin-point accuracy. The weapons consisted of various types: varying from spiked balls, many blades and knives, slong some were large weights that meant to crush Gato.

'Quick little green spandex wearing bastard,' the Chinese vampire thought as she continued to throw the weapons at the man across the rooftops. The fire she had accidentally caused was quickly spreading causing many of the ninjas to try and put it out along with help of the civilians.

'I've had enough of this!' she thought irritably and her sister seemed to agree with her.

Gai ran as fast as he could to get away from the declared darkstalker. While he enjoyed a challenge and could probably face her on equal terms, fighting her in the middle of the village was not the brightest of ideas, especially since she had caused the fire indirectly. The said woman that was chasing him in order to kill the absolutely pathetic excuse for a man that he was carrying under his arm. He carefully took a glance back only to see the darkstalker jump into the air and release an incredible amount of spike balls and blades, effectively crushing the whole area with the said weapons.

The green spandex beast of Konoha attempted to dodge, but was unsuccessful with the extra weight and was nailed by one of the numerous spiked balls, causing him to throw Gato away and knocking the said man out. Gai quickly got up and tried to engage the woman in hand to hand combat. All Gai could do was to block Hsien-Ko's attacks. Those long sleeves and metal claws gave her a immense reach making him harder land a good hit. She was also very skilled, more so than he was. As they fought, the green beast saw Kakashi emerge from behind him.

"About time you got here, Kakashi!" Gai shouted as he continued to defend against the woman's constant attacks.

'This is taking too long. I need to kill that little SOB and get back to the settlement as soon as possible' she frowned as she came up with a plan.

It would draw a lot of power, but it would be enough to distract the ninja. The kuang-shi jumped away from the two Jonin. She glowed with power as she brought forth a large black object with a timer on it.

"_Chinese Bomb!_" she exclaimed as she threw the device towards the village. "What are you going to do now? Stop me, an undead assassin, or stop the bomb that can kill even more civilians in that chaos . _Rising Soul Blade!_" she shouted out once more as she drove both of her sleeves into the ground. The earth in front of her erupted as large serrated blades continued to emerge in a wave that headed towards the two Jonin.

The dodged the emerging blades as best they could as it shredded the area, seriously damaging nearby buildings. When the blades subsided, they saw that the darkstalker and Gato were gone.

"Damn it! Gai! you go find that bomb while I track down that woman and Gato "

The taijutsu spandex specialist nodded and went immediately towards the bomb landed while Kakashi immediately drew blood from his thumb.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" he cried as one of his nin-dogs appeared. "Pakkun, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need you to track a dead woman. She's planning to kill a client of mine and we need to stop her before she could pull it off." The pug gave him a strange look, but decided not to comment and followed the scent towards the darkstalker.

Hsien-Ko finally spotted the mob boss from top of a building despite the burning chaos caused from the fire. The little fat bastard had given her too much trouble. She was going to enjoy ending his pathetic life. The undead sorceress grabbed him before he could run any further. The criminal's mouth opened to scream as he came face to face with the dead woman. People stopped and stared to see who she was and what she was doing to the man despite the fire that was just being brought under control. Kakashi soon arrived and was about to strike when the kuang-shi struck in a way he had not expected even with the Sharingan working. She bit his neck.

Kakashi, Pakkun, and all of the watching civilians' eyes widened as the blue skinned woman bit into the smaller man's neck. Her fangs easily piercing his skin and began to drain his blood out of him at an impossible rate. In the distance they heard absently see her bomb going off, blowing up several warehouses and sending a certain green man flying through the air like an firework. Soon she had completely drained Gato who resembled dried. Hsien-Ko stood up and licked the remainder of his blood off her lips. She grinned in a form of ecstasy as she brought her arms out of her sleeves. Making a single hand seal, she chanted low and in a flash she had disappeared leaving the corpse to show that she had been here. Kakashi sighed at the spot where she had just been wondering several things. One was what her appearance signaled for Konoha and the other was he going to tell the Hokage about the fire _he_ didn't start on purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SERIES DEPICTED HERE! **

**CREDITS: I OWE THIS STORY TO ****Demonabyss**** AND HIS STORY ****"****AtumComa The City Hidden in the Nexus"****, AND I WILL BE USING SOME OF HIS CHARACTER IDEAS WITH HIS PERMISSION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH,**** Demonabyss****!**

Chapter 4: History Rewritten

Historical Term: A.E. (After Exodus)

March 03, 0000 AE – All survivors of Old World make through the portal. Naruto becomes a full darkstalker as Ragna's Azure finalizes the tempering it had begun.

March 29, 0000 AE – Various marriages occur on the same day. Demitri Maximof/Rachel Alucard, Jon Talbain/Felicia, Morrigan Aensland/Ryo Magami, and Lilith Aensland/Ken Kaido are married. Naruto is adopted into Felicia's care as well. Planning for the Village begins.

June 25, 0000 AE – Kokonoe successfully creates a clone of herself, but is taken away before she could experiment on a newborn child. Child was named Konoe in honor of Jubei's deceased wife. Is being taken cared by Yuuki and Aira.

September 02, 0000 AE – An heavy fog spell that will hide Tenebrae until they are ready to come out to the new world is finally cast. Various offsprings are born. Construction of Ninja Academy begins.

October 31, 0000 AE – First Halloween in the new world. Everyone finally learns not to meet Naruto on this day.

November 03, 0000 AE – Tazuna with the help of the Netherleaf and the Nagas, begins construction of the Eternal Twilight bridge. Upon aggressive suggestions, Ragna proposes to Noel. Ragna/Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya/Bang Shishigami are married.

December 28, 0000 AE – Construction of Yamikage tower nears completion. Various Elemental nations begins to suspect changes in Wave country.

April 16, 0001 AE – Eternal Twilight Bridge is completed. Octagon tower is completed. New offsprings are born within a week.

May 29, 0001 AE – An uncontrolled burst of Azure is released by Kokonoe. All offsprings (Only affected 0- 2 years old) in the vicinity of Tenebrae matured 5 years. Kokonoe is placed on a one year house arrest.

July 04, 0001 AE – Ninja Academy is completed. Different areas for darkstalkers near completion. First attempts of spying from other ninja villages. Sound village is the most aggressive. All failed.

October 31, 0001 AE – Naruto is nearly killed by Demitri for a prank, however, his daughter, Vaness Alucard Maximof, talks her father from doing so.

November 07, 0001 AE – Excerpt from journal of Jubei

Nobody had expected the Cloud to pull it off. Hinata Hyuga was currently tied to a tree as she had just been kidnapped by Cloud ninjas. She wasn't as foolish as the Cloud thought she would be. She knew what they wanted her for. Her byakugan. Just because of her eyes, she was being kidnapped for possibly torture, and probably even breeding. She was hungry, sleepy, and even scared if her wet pants said anything. The Cloud ninjas didn't care much for the girl as long as she was alive and wasn't harmed in any way. Hinata used her eyes to look for ANY avenues of escape, but only found out that it warned her of the slaughtering that was to happen.

Jubei practically punched on of the ninja's head off as he jumped from the newest series of Air Cruisers that was being produced by the Graviton Factories underwater. Along with other Kaka clan members, catwomen, and werewolves; they ambushed the Cloud ninjas for more scrolls to increase their supplies of jutsus and information on other villages. As the camp was being… ravaged in many ways, he noticed a girl tied up to a tree. He cleaned his paws of blood and walked over. She was clearly scared to the point where she wet herself once more. He walked to the girl and grinned his friendliest smile. As he cut her loose, she fell down and promptly feinted at the sight of the werewolf behind Jubei.

"Jon, you shouldn't scare children like that. Now what are we going to do with the girl?" Felicia scolded her husband.

"I didn't do it on purpose you know!" Jon retaliated but stopped as Jubei picked her off the ground.

"Simple, we'll just take her with us. She has SEEN us anyhow." Jubei said as he walked toward the ramp of the landed cruiser. "I can probably solve this situation rather easily."

The two darkstalkers looked at the cat before they shrugged and began to loot the camp with speed. Konoha would find out later how a single event can change lives easily.

Hinata woke up on a soft bed and wondered if it was all a dream until she saw the very cat that had rescued her. She looked at him and tried to run, but noticed the clouds passing by the ship and put two and two together. THEY WERE CURRENTLY FLYING IN THE SKIES! Hinata then felt a paw touch her shoulders and she slowly turned around only to have a piece of bread shoved into her mouth.

"You're going to have to eat you know… Here's the rest. Eat up. By the way, name's Jubei." Jubei introduced himself as he handed the girl the large tray of food. While eating she noticed her clothes changed with a long over coat? Jubei laughed and could tell although this girl was scared but he would change that when he would reveal what he had planned for her.

November 12, 0001 AE – Hinata Hyuga or Lunasa is adopted by Jubei and trains under the strongest and adapts to Tenebrae rather easily.

December 03, 0001 AE – Miniaturization of Psycho Gear, and X-battler units are completed. From 50 meters to 20 meters. Contribution of Kokonoe and Octagon was appreciated.

December 05, 0001 AE – Miniaturization of Mazinkaiser SKL unit and Wingle to 20 meters is completed. Originals are stored deep under water sealed from moving.

May 08, 0004 AE – 92% of the village construction is completed. Konoha sends first spy team.

Anko Mitarashi looked at the bridge ahead of her. I wasn't simply massive, but the scenery around seemed to have changed. Her chuunin team was currently running across the bridge towards the other side, but everyone stopped as they noticed a single figure standing on the other end of the bridge. It was clearly a woman. Anko then felt the scenery definitely move and surround her team effectively encasing them in a dome of vines. As they looked at the only exit, they clearly saw the woman. She had green leggings that went up to the middle of her thighs and was adorned with a flower-like ankle brace and her foot was bare against the ground. Her one-piece dress showed her impressive figure clearly. Her dark green dress was short on one side as the longer side had hexagonal patterns all over. Around her chest was covered with what seemed like red hue of a hue. Around her neck was a single red rose. She would have looked human if her face and skin color wasn't light green. Her ears were of elven origin and her eyes were pitch black as if she was watching them and not watching them at the same time. Her hair seemed like leaves had been layered on. She also seemed… pregnant?

"From Konoha…? This is very interesting…" She walked forward only to notice Anko. "You… you seem different… Altered, if not experimented upon… Kokonoe must see you…" She said in a voice that seemed like flowing water. She raised her hands and from two holes that had emerged from the palm, she gassed the group.

Anko defiantly covered her mouth, but began to feel dizzy as the gas affected her team just as quick as the gas hit the air. She was the last to collapse as she saw the lady walk up and looked at her with curiosity.

Kokonoe pulled out a syringe that contained Naga DNA from Anko's wrist. She was beyond pissed. Whoever experimented on her was a complete idiot. The skin that was supposed to keep the woman young was beginning to kill her. So just to get back at the idiot, she decided to cure the woman that Vel, the leader of the Netherleaf had brought in. She then proceeded to devise various ways to kill the fool who just disgraced science. (Orochimaru sneezed as he felt the air around him grow VERY cold)

Anko woke up and felt her head sore. She opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. It wasn't that clean, but it was lab of sorts. She remembered Orochimaru's lab that was dark, toxic, and even had a few body parts lying around. But this lab was bright and clearly was clean. She then saw a pink haired … cat or was it human. Kokonoe heard the young woman stir and turned around with Anko's possessions.

"Here's your stuff. You can dress yourself in that room there." The pink haired woman pointed at the door that had dressing on it.

While dressing, Anko noticed that her skin seemed paler than it used to be and quickly looked at the mirror in the dressing room. While her skin was pale, it wasn't as pale as Orochimaru's skin. Also her eyes had taken a golden eye with a single slit along the middle. When she opened her mouth to say something, her teeth and tongue had changed also. She had fangs that were dripping with venom and her tongue looked more like a snake's tongue. Overall, she quickly dressed and confronted the pink girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Anko asked while releasing some killer intent.

"By the way, name's Kokonoe. What I did to you was that I fixed the 'alteration' to your skin that was done by an complete idiot. Now, you aren't exactly human, but at least you feel fine, don't you?" Kokonoe replied calmly as the half-naga simply put her down and sat on the floor.

"Then… where's my team and where are we?" Anko asked

"Kokonoe-chan, I'll explain that part." Naruto said as he entered the lab with Lena, his step-sister.

"Naruto?" Anko asked as she looked at the boy closer. Although he now possessed fox-like features, his blond hair and blue eyes gave it away clearly.

"Yep! I'm the one and only Naruto!" After the introduction of Lena, whom Anko stared and blushed at something Lena still didn't know. He didn't explain the fact that he was from the future and just said that he had run from Konoha returning the forbidden scroll to Anko that he stole/had for the past year.

"But why do you stay in Konoha, when they talk about you as if you're going to betray them any moment?" Naruto asked as Anko was listening to him about what had happened.

'Why?' Anko thought as she decided to do what would be best for Konoha.

Sarutobi sighed as he read Anko letter and her spy team. The letter stated that she would stay in the Hidden Village of Tenebrae and act as an emissary for Konoha. She was obviously leaving out something, but Sarutobi ignored it as the girl would reveal it later.

May 14, 0004 AE – Anko becomes first outsider to join Tenebrae.

October 31, 0004 AE – Anko learns the true meaning of pranks. Kokonoe is put in hospital for a certain incident with an unknown darkstalker.

November 07, 0004 AE – Kokonoe finally reveals that she had been raped on Halloween, but does not remember offender. Her mental condition is questioned.

December 01, 0004 AE – The rapist is found. A feral werewolf who had that had escaped from a mental ward in Litchi Faye-Ling's hospital. Put to death by the leader of the werewolf clan, Jon Talbain. Kokonoe is found pregnant.

January 05, 0005 AE – The hidden village of Tenebrae is finally completed. First ninja graduates are due on July 14, 0005 AE

March 21, 0005 AE – Kokonoe's first 'natural' offspring is born. Her name is Lilino Mercury and she looks like Kokonoe except that her hair is the color of her deceased grandmother, Konoe; Red-pink.

July 13, 0005 AE – Our story starts on 10:00 pm…


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SERIES DEPICTED HERE! **

**CREDITS: I OWE THIS STORY TO ****Demonabyss**** AND HIS STORY ****"****AtumComa The City Hidden in the Nexus"****, AND I WILL BE USING SOME OF HIS CHARACTER IDEAS WITH HIS PERMISSION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH,**** Demonabyss****!**

There will be a cameo of Touhou from now on.

Chapter 5: Graduation and Team Placement

Naruto woke up and found out that he had woken up early. It might be graduation, but waking three hours earlier ticked him off. But no use that he was now wide awake. He quickly took a cold shower and walked into the kitchen. He saw his mother cooking breakfast for his father, Jon Talbain. His father being the head of the hunter-nins, he had to go early for his shift. When Felicia noticed that Naruto was awake, she just chuckled and threw on another ramen into the pot much to Jon's despair.

"Felicia, is there a need for another?" Jon asked as he put down a report about renegades running away from the village.

"Well, Naruto's awake so yes." Felicia answered as she put in green onions and beef strips into two individual bowls that were… huge. Into each bowl, Felicia poured the miso base into the bowls then put in four people's worth of ramen noodles into the bowls. "Here you go!"

"Itadakimasu!" Both father and son said as they began to eat the miso ramen at the same rate. It had become a regular thing for both the wolf and fox to eat at the same pace on whatever they eat. As they ate, they cried "DELICIOUS!" and received a smack on their heads as Felicia quieted them.

"Are you trying to wake the neighbors?" Felicia growled out as Lena practically crawled in. "Look who woke up because of you two!" Smack! 

"Is there a need to smack us so man-" Jon started and immediately began eating again as he saw Felicia's death glare. "Nothing" he muttered.

Lena sat on the dining table groggily as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Can I have some eggs?" Lena asked as her mother simply nodded and began cooking some eggs for Lena and herself. "Dad, Naruto? (heads turn to her) Can't you eat a normal breakfast?"

"This is normal." Naruto replied as he slurped his ramen. Jon nodded to that and began to drink the soup by drinking from the bowl itself. Lena sweatdropped as she accepted the plate of eggs her mother gave her. She proceeded to make a rather large sandwich that was the length of a standard scroll. A foot long sandwich upwards.

"And you call that normal?" Naruto asked as his mother did the same thing just twice as big.

"Yep!" Lena cheerfully bit into her sandwich as she looked out the window. It was a normal day and as always, breakfast was one hell of a meal. (Imagine their dinner… *shiver*)

As they finished, the two soon-to-be-genin cleaned up and dressed for their graduation today. They quickly left and switch to their animal forms. As they raced to the academy, they noticed that there was a strange scent in the air. The looked toward the scent and dashed over to the direction. When they arrived the scent had completely disappeared and found a single box on the ground. It was a huge wooden box that seemed very out of place and approached closer. When they got close, they saw that the box had a letter attached to it. It read thus "To the Yamikage Donovan Baine, Congratulations on settling down! From the Boundary of life and death." They quickly called one of the hunter-nins and reported the box. As the nins took away the box, Naruto looked at his sister and both of them shrugged and went toward the academy once more.

As they entered the class together as always, they quickly noticed their group of friends sitting and … dozing off. Since it was graduation, everyone seemed to have arrived early… Only to sleep here.

"Good Evening, Naruto and Lena." All except her. Lambda's 'daughter' Sona. Through the use of the idea engine, she had created a exact copy, or a much younger version of herself. Just like her 'mother' she had a very long pale blond hair that was made into a single ponytail that reached her ankle. Aside from being a shorter version of Lambda, her armor when transformed was different. The color scheme was that of yellow and silver. Overall, she was shorter than Naruto when in her human form. But her politeness was the only thing that was exactly the same, ever since Lambda broke Kokonoe's control.

"Good morning… Sona…" Lena yawned out before walking over to her desk and promptly falling asleep. Next to her seat was Morrigan and Ryo's daughter. Although she was part of the demon aristocracy and one of the most powerful in the group, she hated using that to gain the advantage. Morrigan had made sure that her daughter, Silena Magami Aensland, did not take her father's slightly twisted personality. She was a succubus, but lacked the usual bat wings and looked more like human. Unlike her cousin, Gina Kaido Aensland, Silena didn't use her succubus powers unless it was absolutely necessary. Her tomboyish nature also turned her into someone you do not mess with. Her short purple hair flowed like silk and was tied into a small ponytail and was as tall as Lena. Her clothes was always looked like they've been to the battlefield, thanks to Kaido and Magami's training. Her dark purple eyes also made it difficult for anyone to resist her 'charms' adding to the fact that her bust was quite 'generous' to look at. Vina on the other hand had flowing green hair that ended at her hips. Her slender figure also was hard to 'resist'. Other than the fact that she was slightly shorther that Silena, her bright green eyes were also quite beautiful. She on the other hand possessed the usual bat wings and headpiece. Her red dress reflected her mother Lilith. Both cousins were respectively good with dual pistols and the katana, thanks to their fathers (much to Morrigan's and Lilith's dismay). The two were sleeping leaning on each other for support.

Naruto turned to look at Vaness Alucard Maximof. Thanks to her, he had survived Demitri's wrath _once_. She wasn't that tall. She was only three quarters the height of Naruto. Thanks to that, she had been the butt of many jokes until Naruto 'stopped' them altogether the painful (Taju kage bunshin no jutsu) way. She was dressed exactly like her mother, but with pink and white color schemes. Her long crimson hair was tied in a similar manner as her mother. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had inherited her mother's personality and teleporting powers. But was weak to the sun like her father. She couldn't put up a shield like her father, so she always carried her parasol, not a familiar like her mother's Nago and Gil. However, her magic was a different story. When she drinks blood, she could easily match her mother, but always lost due to her impatience. Adding to that, she didn't need to drink blood weekly like her father, but needed to drink once every month. Her head was down on her desk with her arms acting like a pillow.

Naruto sighed and sat down next to Konoe A Mercury. She looked exactly like Kokonoe. Even her height was the same. But her personality was the stark opposite. She was so shy that she almost never talks. Her pink hair was tied in one long ponytail as she had done while training with Mei-Ling, Donovan, and Rachel in magic. Her methods of attacks were also unusual as she used her powerful magic to defend others than to attack.

Lunasa sat a seat behind Konoe. She had arrived a long time ago and was one of the only people you do not piss off ever. Aside from training with Jubei, she had trained with Ragna the Bloodrage. Adding to the fact that she acted almost like him. Her 'father' Jubei also gave her a present for graduation. Being tall as Naruto, she sported a pale blue clothes version of Ragna's. She had a smaller but the same blade as her 'uncle'. On her left hand was the reason nobody messed with her. Thanks to the Idea Engine, additional 'Azure's were produced to aid in production of Nox Nyctores. She possessed a single Azure that she had practiced to use but failed always due to power overflow. Her brown hair was in her face as she was nodding off in her seat.

A netherleaf girl looked at Naruto as he sat down. Vena Vee looked at him and sighed. Her light green skin and her yellow-green eyes slowly losing focus as she fell asleep. Her elven ears being shadowed by her leaf like hair. She was slightly shorter than Lena and had…well… flat (*smacks author*) decent upbringings. Her rather simple green one-piece dress hid a layer of armor underneath. It could block almost anything but firearms (as Ryo Magami demonstrated with eager attitude). She also carried along a small pouch of unique weapons she had created, but never used in open combat yet. She also wore shin guards that looked more like claws attached to her feet.

Naruto slightly despaired at the thought of him being the only boy in his group of friends. Other than that, he enjoyed class. There were other kids, but being associated to the Librarium made them follow a different pattern. Their training supposedly much more lenient… But all his thoughts halted as their instructor stepped in. Tsubaki Yayoi sighed as she stepped into her classroom. As always, her class was partially asleep. Although her eyes had recovered some of its light, she still needed to rely on her other senses as her eyes still came up fuzzy. She picked up a loudspeaker from under her podium and put it on her mouth.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS WAKE UP!" Tsubaki shouted as her voice practically shook the windows with tremendous force. The effect was instant. Everyone in the class shot up as the sound reverberated the class. All of the students but Vena looked shocked at the sound. For her, sound was almost meaningless. But Tsubaki was used to this and did the next best thing. She brought out a chalk and flicked it. Normally, the chalk would simply bounce off, but we are talking about some powered by a Nox Nyctores. The chalk easily put a hole into the desk Vena was leaning on. As she shot up in her seat Tsubaki smiled.

"Now that everyone's awake, let's start out by taking roll!" Tsubaki cheerfully cried as she took out the roll sheet. Even if she couldn't read it, she had it down on memory.

Everyone looked excited after the 'congratulations' speech and listened eagerly for the team placement.

"Now I will put you kiddos in to teams of three and assign a teacher that will watch over you. Got it?" Everyone cheered as Tsubaki smiled. 'Maybe I can relax for a few weeks after this…'

Tsubaki began to call out names until she reached team 7.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki Talbain, Sona, and Konoe A. Mercury. Your teacher will be Noel Vermillion. Warning to you kids, DON'T EVER LET HER NEAR A KITCHEN." Tsubaki warned as shuddered the last time Noel had cooked.

"Team 8 will be Vena Vee, Lunasa, and Vaness Alucard Maximof. Your teacher is Anko Mitarashi. Team 9 will have Silena Magami Aensland, Gina Kaido Aensland, and Lena Talbain. Your teacher is…oh god, no… Makoto Nanaya… I wish team 9 the best of luck…" Tsubaki sighed as she continued to read off teams.

When she had ended, Naruto came up and handed Tsubaki a lunchbox. He grinned as he quickly left to meet his teacher with his team. Then all of Team 7, 8, and 9 began to hand her a lunchboxes. Tsubaki groaned as she remembered what this was all about. When she had taken them on a trip to the Octagon's facilities, these students had forgotten their bentos in the transport which had left, so she had spent her money to buy them lunch… She wondered how the hell she was going to finish nine lunchboxes that were a foot tall each. She sighed and began to look for Jin and Ragna. They would _love_ to eat these bentos with her… (*unknowingly smacks author with Vena's bento*)

(I'm going to need a bandage for that one…)

Naruto, Sona, and Konoe sat in the park where their teacher said to wait for their teacher. It had been about twenty minutes and Konoe had already fallen saleep on the bench. As she was nodding off, Naruto yawned and stretched as he looked for their teacher. Sona was simply reading a book that she had bought earlier in the week. It was a cookbook that the murakumo unit had formed a liking to it. When she was about to turn the page, a single hand grabbed the book and ripped it out of her hands.

"What's this? A doll _reading_ a book? HAH! You would think that yourself was alive." Hazama started as he tore the book in front of Sona. "And what's with 'Sona'? you're nothing but the Fourteenth Murakum-" Hazama couldn't continue as Naruto's fist connected with Hazama's face effectively throwing him back a good distance. Before Hazama could do anything else, he saw a good number of Naruto clones jump at him.

"NOBODY CALLS MY FRIENDS A 'DOLL'!" Naruto shouted as he began to pummel Hazama senseless. "And Sona isn't a murakumo unit! She's my friend!"

"VALKYRIE VEIL!" shouted a single figure as she threw off Naruto and assaulted Hazama. Hazama was later seen in the council room getting his ass handed to him as _everyone in the council_ beat the living daylights out of him.

"You okay?" Noel asked as she picked up the torn book. "… I'm sorry I was late. Nanaya-san was trying to get me to eat a 25-course lunch…"

Konoe simply nodded as she comforted Sona. She had been crying silently for the last five minutes. Hazama had always tried to 'convince' her that she wasn't 'alive', but failed as Naruto and the others were always beside her. Noel smiled and gave Sona a another copy of the book.

"I also have one because my cooking sucks beyond anything… You can have mine." Noel said as she made sure red-faced Sona took the book. "But make sure you let us try some of your cooking!" Naruto and Noel said at the same time. "Now let's introduce ourselves. My name is Noel Vermillion and I am formerly of the NOL. My hobbies are shopping on the net and writin- forget that. I like all cute and fluffy things and I dislike bugs. I don't have a dream for now… Your turn Mr. fox!"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki Talbain! My hobbies are eating ramen, and pranking people! I like all my friends and ramen. I dislike anyone who makes fun of my friends (Hazama felt a shiver go down his spine as he laid on a bed with numerous bandages) and who hurt my 'family'. My dream is to become the Yamikage!" Naruto finished with a fist in the air.

"Next is our team chef!" Noel pointed at the said girl reading Noel's book.

Soan put her book down and started. "My name is Sona. My hobbies are reading and cooking. I like … I dislike people who call me murakumo unit or 'doll'. My dream? … Not yet…"

Everyone sweatdropped as Sona finished. "What did you like?" Noel asked once more.

"…" Sona moved her mouth silently, but nobody caught it except for a passing Taokaka.

"Naruto? What's that-nyasu?" Taokaka said silently as she promptly lay on her back and fell asleep.

"Okay…. Next is our pink-haired feline!" Noel pointed at the said feline that had taken out a lollipop from _somewhere_.

"Name's Konoe A. Mercury. My hobbies are creating new magic. I like to protect my friends with my spells and I dislike it when people break my spells. My dream is to persuade my 'mother' to use magic once more." Konoe finished as she broke the lollipop and threw it into the nearby trashcan fifty feet away.

"Now that that's over with, who's hungry?" Noel started as she scratched the back of her head.

"Are you paying?" Konoe asked simply. Noel nodded as she led her team to the nearby restaurant.

Anko looked at her team eating dango and sighed. She was pretty sure that Lunasa was Hinata, and was probably one of the most dangerous people in this world. The Azure in her hand was also something else. When she had learned about the grimore, she tried to stay calm and failed. They assured Anko that the Azure was linked to Lunasa only as it would be bad for anyone to steal it. Basically, nobody but Lunasa could activate it. Vena Vee, the netherleaf, sat sipping the vegetable juice she had ordered with her veggie dango. She was unique among the netherleaf for the fact that she was very, very emotional. Although she wasn't the brightest among the class, she was definitely one of the best when it came to formulating traps on the fly. Vaness Alucard Maximof ate her dango as she adjusted her dress. It was a much simpler dress to move in, but it did hide most of her skin. She was probably one of the most stuck up person in the academy, but wasn't as bad as Rachel. In fact, she disliked the demon aristocracy as they were far too stuck up on the thought that they were better than anyone else.

"After this, we'll have a light spar to see how you girls hold up to real combat." Anko said as she bit off her last dango on her plate.

"Oh, finally something I can show off." Lunasa said eagerly fingering her dull, but powerful blade.

"But you can't use your Azure." Anko stated as she tried to comfort the panicking vampire who had tasted the Azure after she had teased Lunasa. The said girl looked crestfallen, but shrugged it off.

"Is it necessary to spar? I want to sleep…" Vena said as she yawned to make her point. "Sleep is important if I want to grow."

"*facepalm* No, you can't sleep. And sleeping won't make your chest bigger!" Anko shouted as she took Vena's last dango and ate it. "that's not that bad…"

Vena blushed as she turned to the corner muttering something about stupid snakes, flat chests, and vegetarians. Vaness sighed as she bit into her dango once more.

"Where are we trainging?" Vaness asked as she took out her parasol.

"In the training ground 8. Why?" Anko asked as Vaness teleported away.

"I hate it when she does that." Lunasa scowled as she got up from the table. "Anko-sensei, thanks for the meal!"

Anko got up to leave, but was stopped by Vena's vines sprouting from her right arm. Anko looked at the netherleaf quizzically until the said girl asked something even Anko didn't have a answer to.

"How can I become like you?" Vena said as she pointed at Anko's impressive bust.

Anko blushed but smiled at the netherleaf's question.

"After we spar, I'll tell you. Okay?" Anko said as the netherleaf beamed a large smile.

Silena, Gina, and Lena lay on their backs on the training ground 9. Their teacher had made them run fifty laps and then have a 'light' spar in which Makoto had simply pounded them into the ground literally and figuratively. Makoto walked up to them carrying three VERY large bento sets and grinned.

"C'mon! That can't be your best?" Makoto Nanaya, the squirrel fighter, teased as she put down the three boxes. The effect was instantaneous. All three girls immediately sat up at the sight of food as Makoto separated the bento boxes. As team 9 sat eating curry, pickled radish, rice, noodles, and various other foods, Makoto studied them. Lena was probably the strongest physically among the three. She had blocked one of her Big Bang Smash and countered it with a Rolling Buckler. It had hurt, but Makoto immediately stopped with a low Star Gazer. Silena was the only one of the three specializing in long-ranged combat. She used her pistols and magic to hold the former NOL officer at bay until she ran out of ammunition. That was when Makoto rushed in and used a Particle Flare which stunned the succubus girl. Gina, on the other hand, had tried to seduce Makoto into giving up only to get punched in the stomach. Makoto grinned at the fact that she had trained against that sort of powers. Gina was the best in close combat in this team. Her katana and that serrated knife was a lethal combo until she got far away. That was when Gina panicked at the thought of staying away from her target leaving her completely open. Overall, Makoto had her job stamped out as she was going to enjoy training these three.


End file.
